Punishment
by QuinnBekah
Summary: Harry teases Ron ALL day. Ron decides he MUST be punished. SMUT.


Title: Punishment

Pairing: Ron/Harry (Dom/Sub)

POV: third-person

Rated: M

Warnings: yaoi, smut, underage sex, oral sex, kink. OOC Ron (as I'm used to writing Drarry)

Summary: Harry teases Ron all day, Ron decides he MUST be punished.

Prompt: Harry had been teasing Ron all day. He'd been poking him, and touching him and had even bit him a couple of times.

A/N: another product of my boredom. Set somewhere during OotP. My friend Cassie wanted to write a fic with me so she wrote the first sentence as a prompt and helped me a little with the story line :) enjoy!

Disclaimer: The people, places, and things in this fanfiction belong to the wonderful JKR. I didn't come up with them, only the plot of this particular story.

Harry had been teasing Ron all day. He'd been poking him, and touching him and had even bit him a couple of times.

And Ron was in agony. He was rock hard and having a very hard time hiding it, especially as Harry was now teasing him by slowly inserting a Sugar Quill sensually between his lips. Ron imagined his cock disappearing between those red, swollen lips, as those fiery green eyes looked up into his. Fuck. Ron needed to get off. Bad. And Harry wasn't helping. He was now licking and lapping at the Sugar Quill like the greedy little cocksucker he was, while moving his hand ever so slowly and gently over Ron's clothed erection under the table. Ron needed Harry... Right. Fucking. NOW! He wanted to drag him to a dark corner of the library where no one would ever find them, and fuck him senseless over a table.

But right now, they were sitting in History of Magic Class, and Professor Binns was lecturing them all on the Fourth Goblin War of 1618 or some such rubbish. Which is why Harry was now taking the time to tease Ron mercilessly. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in ink.

He scribbled a note furiously and pushed the paper to Harry, ignoring Hermione's cocked eyebrow and look of amusement.

Harry read the note.

'You're a bloody fucking tease you know that?'

Harry picked up his quill (the pen, not the candy) and wrote back to him.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Am I upsetting you?'

Harry smirked at Ron as he read the last note.

'Yes you arsefuck, and I'm fucking hard!'

'Are you going to punish me Ron?'

Ron thought about that the rest of the class. Planning all the delicious ways he could punish the great Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After school, Ron waited in the boys dorm for Harry. He'd skipped Potions class (something he'd regret tomorrow he was sure) to instead, plot the demise of a certain raven-haired hero. The prat was going to get what was coming to him for teasing Ron so mercilessly all day.

"Ron? Are you ok? You weren't in Potions." Harry said as soon as he was through the door, with a worried toward his redheaded boyfriend.

Ron got up off his fourposter and pushed Harry up against the wall.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Ron... What?"

Ron didn't answer, he picked up his wand to lock the dormitory door. Harry tried to escape, but he couldn't move from the wall, his back was stuck to it! His arms splayed on either side of him, also stuck to the wall, and his wand in his jeans pocket, Harry could see no way out of this sticky mess (no pun intended).

"You have been a VERY naughty boy today, Harry." said Ron as he pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket to toss it on his bed, still not looking Harry in the eyes.

"You have no idea what you put me through." he continued, his face a little red as he wasn't used to being so... dominant. "You told me to punish you, Harry and now I think that is exactly what needs to be done."

Harry was amazed at Ron's bold move. He wasn't usually one to try (let alone come up with) anything kinky like this.

Ron, who still had not looked at Harry once, started by pulling Harry's shirt off, having to rip it as it would not pull over his head. He lightly ran his fingers down Harry's chest, scraping slightly with his fingernail, causing Harry to gasp. Then he pulled off Harry's jeans and underwear at the same time, leaving the boy hero stark naked and stuck to a wall. Ron licked his lips, instantly hardening.

He pulled off his own clothing, and got on his knees, licking and lightly nipping at Harry's thighs.

"Ah! Ron!" Harry cried, thrashing his head back and forth and trying, but failing thanks to the sticking charm, to thrust his hips forward.

Ron contented himself with sucking on Harry's soft flesh for a while, his erratic breath hitting Harry's stiff cock and driving him mad. Then Ron licked a trail up to Harry's throat, sucking and biting that.

He sucked hard, his teeth playing with the flesh, leaving a lovebite.

As he played, he pulled Harry's legs up to wrap around his waist, rubbing his cock along Harry's crack.

Not once did Ron look into Harry's eyes as he grinded against Harry. Harry's punishment was that Ron would pleasure himself on Harry's body as if Harry was just a whore, and Harry would not be allowed to touch.

Unexpectedly, Harry was off the wall, and on his knees in front of Ron, his hands still stuck to the wall behind him.

Ron grabbed a handful of Harry's dark hair and thrust his cock into Harry's mouth.

Harry set to work, sucking and swallowing and flicking his tongue around the tip.

Ron's head was thrown back in pure pleasure, lost in the sensations of Harry's hot wet mouth.

He jerked, and came down Harry's throat.

After Harry had swallowed every last drop of cum, Ron pulled out and walked over to sit on his bed.

"Ron..." Harry moaned. He looked broken and so sorry as Ron finally looked into his eyes, "Ron please."

Ron got up, pulled his boyfriend up off the floor, and got down on his knees.

He swallowed down Harry's dick, sucking and licking and using his hands to fondle Harry's balls. He reveled in the taste, the smell, and the feeling of his hands entwined in his hair.

Soon Harry was coming too, and Ron swallowed it down.

He picked Harry up and deposited him in the bed, crawling in next to him and pulling up the covers.

"You're a bloody tease you know that?" Ron said.

"mmm," Harry nodded against his chest, "I think I need to be punished more often."


End file.
